marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Mundus Oculus Sect
Faction Information The Occult - a faction with a majority of the folkraces and demonfolk that ruled the continent before the arrival of the Valerians. Most of the magical races cut ties with the world and withdrew deep into the wild places after their defeat in the Last Great War. However, rumors of the Ruins' power have spread far. A stirring in the far mountain reaches speaks of things to come. Here to return to the list of MARCHen Month New Age factions. NPCs [[Belial - The Demon, Belphegor|'Belial - The Demon, Belphegor']] Injured in the Last Great War, he failed to take part in the final battle. Now bearing the grudges of years past, he seeks a symbol to unify the demon and magicfolk to take back the land that was once theirs. Strongly believes that the demons are a superior race to the thieving Human race. [[Margritte - The Green Witch|'Margritte - The Green Witch']] A human child who was kidnapped by fey folk as a baby. Growing up in the depths of Moldwood, she is now neither fey nor human. A hedgewitch so gifted in the ways of the forest and magic, she is feared regions to the East as the Green Witch. Rumors say that she can make you fall for a bear, or revive a dead foetus within a day of death. [[Fenrow - Hunter|'Fenrow - Hunter']] An exception amongst the Beastkin, Fenrow rejected the idea of alliance with the humans after the Last Great War. He deeply resents the occupation of humans on old feeding grounds, and the shrinkage of Beastkin territory to small stretches of forest far from the best lakes or rivers due to growing settlements. He hunts where he likes, ignoring the newly-drawn boundaries for the old Beastkin agreements. It is dangerous to encounter him alone. Djali - Necromancer ''' Not much is known about Djali. Charred skin and rot can be seen where it is not covered by bandages. Some say s/he was a necromancer that died, but whose power was so strong that s/he revived in a new form. S/he can summon a tireless force of corpses from the immediate area, but why the necromancer joined the faction remains a mystery. Player Characters List '''Instructions Dear player, please list your character's name as a linkunder the NPC/open category they'd like to align to. This is so that other players can find you easily to interact! There is no limit to the number of characters you can create. Character Alliance list * Belial - The Demon, Belphegor Olneya - Desert Demon * Margritte - The Green Witch Lindeira-Sorceress Efthyl - The Blood Witch * Fenrow - Hunter Jacquie - Forest Nymith Sheep - Roaming Sheep * Djali - Necromancer Isk 7 - Mystic, Poet, Pleasurer Ruby - Merchant Melisma - The Songstress * Free-standing faction members Oswald - Merchant Mandi - Tooth Fairy Vagus Wisteria - Persona Incognita Official Chapters Chapter 1: The Road to Dreams - Area 1 - The Battle of Lightning Ridge【MO】 - Area 2 - Skirmish in Moldwood Glade 【MO】 Chapter 2: Battle for a New Dawn -''Area 1 - Illusions in the Endless Night【MO】'' -''Area 2 - Ambush on the Burning Sands【MO】'' Final Chapter: On the Cusp of Awakening - Area 1 - Illusions in the Endless Night【MO】 - Area 2 - Eyes of the Beholder【MO】 Category:MARCHen MonthCategory:MARCHen month projectCategory:NTU Epiphany English and Drama societyCategory:FantasyCategory:Mundus Oculus Sect